Many types of objects are handled in a delivery place, a collection place, a warehouse, or the like. In some cases, a large number of objects are sorted, and loaded on a truck or carried to a specific shelf.
Conventionally, the objects are sorted by a sorting system in which a plurality of transfer devices of Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3 are installed.
The transfer devices described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have a main conveying passage through which the object passes linearly and a sub conveying passage through which the object is carried out in an orthogonal direction, and the object can be transferred to another conveyor line.
The transfer device described in Patent Document 3 has a main conveying passage through which the object passes linearly and a discharge unit that discharges the object in an oblique direction, and the object can obliquely be carried out and transferred to another conveyor line.
The conventional sorting system is a system in which many transfer devices are arranged such that the conveyor lines are branched in a complex manner. The objects are conveyed by the sorting system, delivered to the branching conveyor line branched from the original conveyor line to gradually narrow down the conveying destination, and moved to an intended conveying destination.